Foxface's Song
by wisegirl1800
Summary: Foxface's last thoughts before she takes the berries. In they end, we will all realize that she fooled us all and in the end it was her who won, not the capital. Rated T for suicide. (I am a firm believer in the foxface suicide theory)


**So I read this fanfic where foxface had a twin sister and her twin sister was reaped. But then her twin sister was pregnant so when foxface was saying goodbye to her twin, she took her place as tribute. So yeah now I am utterly convinced that is what happened so yeah. Enjoy!**

I stared at the berries I had snatched, realizing what must be done. There was no hope for me. And I had to go out, fully in control. Fully in control, that was how I always liked to live life. I reminisced back on my short, feeble, and pathetic life, wishing that every moment could have been like this, been complete.

Both of my parents had died in a freak accident when a car hit them. Ironically, it had been the mayor's car, for he was cruising through town making sure that everyone was nice and safe. After their deaths my twin sister Marissa and I moved in with our Aunt Helen in the Victor's Village, oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she's an abusive, alcoholic.

Living with her was hell. She never fed us and we forced to always wear long sleeves to cover all our scars. As for the not feeding us part, well I guess you could blatantly put it, that I grew accustomed to being a prized thief.

I still remember my first steal. At our lunch table, on the first day of school we had to sit in alphabetical order. So, on my right side I had Marissa but on my left side I had Suzzie Collions, the snobby mayor's daughter. It was pretty obvious the our Aunt Helen had not packed us a lunch and my stomach was growling. So, I had just reached over and plucked up Ms. Suzzie Collions' apple right off the table. Needless to say she threw a hissy fit! And once teachers actually intervened, I discover that I had a natural talent for being an actress and that I wasn't a shabby liar either. I sure hope Suzzie enjoyed her week of detention for _false accusations and creating lies to get innocent students in trouble. _Needless to say, I couldn't help but feel some schadenfreude.

This first steal quickly escalated into me stealing both of us beautiful and expensive dresses. No one was ever suspicious or questioned the dresses because our Aunt Helen would have been rich if she didn't waste all her money on drugs and alcohol. Aunt Helen, herself also never noticed the dresses and fancy clothes because, well, to be honest, she was always out of it all the time anyway.

However before I left to fight in the Hunger Games I made two thieveries that would forever define me. The first was my twin sister's incredibly expensive pregnancy test. The second was my sister's identity, in a small back room, after she was reaped and received a positive test result. After all, being identical has it's ups and it's downs, the reaping was no exception.

Now, my amber eyes bore into the nightlock, sitting in the palm of my hand, and knew it was over, I had no choice. Every other contestant had leverage, I had none. I was a thief, a small girl from district five, a foxface.

No one even knew my real name was Clarrissa Cole. They all belive me to be my sister, Marissa Cole, if the paid attention to me at all, which I doubt. I was stuck in the middle of the interviews, no one paid attention to those of us from the middle districts. I received a five in training, painfully average, maybe even a little bit below expected. I was never a contender, I could never even trick myself into that.

The only one who would wear black and mourn my death would be Marissa. But, she would move on, she has her own little family now. I would never know of my niece or nephew, but perhaps they would hear of me; how I made it possible for them and their mother to live on and enjoy their life today.

Hopefully no one would see their face in the sky as those in the arena were about to see mine, one last time. Queen Katniss and Prince Peeta would surely rule forever in their kingdom and even they were doomed they would be remembered (unlike me) for their love. Thresh would surely not go out without a fight, that would surely please audiences enough to make up for my silent, swift, yet desirable demise. King Cato would rule his land with an iron fist, until he was de-throned. Or, maybe he would rule over his land forever. Only time could tell who the victor would play out to be. Alas, I would not be there to observe.

I knew my death would bring no crazy fans and supporters shedding tears over my death while watching from their home television. I also wouldn't have any angry rich men screaming over the loose of money in a bet on me, across the bar, over a drink. I also wouldn't have any capital breed kids, pouting because their favourite fighter had been lost. I would have no lost or wasted tears because nobody cared.

I stared at the five berries in my hand. Five berries for the fox from five, five berries for the five in training, five berries from the fifth tribute from last, five berries for the five minutes until a cannon sound would fill the arena.

I am a thief and I am ready to steal back my life. There is nothing left for me, nothing would turn out well, there would have to be a fight, a fight I know I would lose.

I finger the berries, fully knowing what I must do. It is time for me to fall asleep, even though it is not yet night. One last time I must delve into slumber, however this time no dreams would accompany me.

I don't weep, I don't even shed a tear. I am going home, I say silently to myself and that is all that is all that I can hear. I feel my left hand popping something into my mouth but I barely register.

I hear no birds, no wind whipping through the grass, I don't feel the wind weave though my firey hair, making it leap and twist and twirl and dance in the breeze as I gently lay down my head and close my sleepy eyes.

I hear my laugh as it escapes my body, floating through the air for the others to hear and feel. Because, I have won, the capital has not, and my sister is well, and I will now be a story for her to tell. Everything is done and I am the best thief there is because I took back what the capital was trying to tell me how to live.

The cannon fires and I am gone, but my laugh still echo's singing my life's song.


End file.
